


Overworked

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Gay Barry Allen, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Modeling, Saving people, CSI, Business man. Overworked and Underestimated. Will he finally snap when his many sides collide.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly.

Barry storms into the large building were a photo shoot was to take place.  
“Aunt Janet” Barry growled.  
“Sebby my dear boy! Your here!” The woman replies with a grin.  
“Aunt Janet you know I did not want to model in the states. You know I don’t go by Sebastian anymore. Why did you ask me here?”  
“Now Sebby this will soon be one of your companies, You must do right by the family and do your job as our Heir. That includes acting as a model for me when need be.”  
He growls, once again family duty gets thrown in his face. As the last member of the Smythe bloodline he was to take over his aunts global modeling agency and his father Country wide law firm. Hence why he had to live with them in Ohio during his highschool years in order to learn the family businesses and to act as a Model for any non American modeling as he didn’t want his other family to find out about any of this. Having only been told he wanted to get to know some of his mothers family in Ohio.  
Now his Aunt was forcing his hand and having him model of a few big ads in America and he was apparently the best fit for the ads.  
He sighs heavily as she cheers knowing that meant he conceded.  
“Now take off your shirt and change into this. She thrust some shine clingy material at him and shoved him toward the changing room. He groans and does as orders. Skin tight black pants in a material that felt a lot like Suede. With matching dress shoes. He strolls back out shirtless.  
“What exactly is this ad for?”  
“There is three different ads this one is for a cologne.”  
“And this requires me to be shirtless why?”  
“Because sex sells I told you this.”  
Barry rolls his eyes and stands in position against the Slate back drop.  
“Ok Seb give me your best playful smirk”.  
He obeys and she takes a few pictures, Ok Place your right thumb in the pant line like your about to put the pants down in the front and your left through your hair. Ok great now hold that pose.”  
“Perfect!”  
After that round of pictures She orders him to be in boxer only and to follow her. He groans in irritation but does as orders seeing a large with a sky positioned camera. To take over head close ups.  
“Ok lay in the Bed the sheets should cover your boxer while teasing lower bare skin to give the appearance that your nude. Then put your hands behind your head.”  
“Once more he obeys”  
“Now give the camera you best playboy flirty smirk.”  
He rolls his eyes before obeying.  
“Amazing Sebastian! Ok for the last ad, its for a new line of stuff for Mens Play house.”  
Barry glares at the now sheepish looking woman. Mens play house was a gay Sex shop magazine.  
There for he was dress once more in the Suede pants handed a whip and a fake detectives badge to hook on the pants along with finger less gloves lead into a room with a man getting set up in matching Pants, a collar, gag and being chained like a sub in a rough S and M scene.  
Once setup they were positioned like dolls.  
“Give be dark, Playful and Seductive Seb and Jason give me a look of playful defiance.”  
Several pictures were taken with a few other sexual Rp costumes the matching toys and such hung on the wall and used as the back drop. After everything was over he quickly dressed.  
“Perfect I’ll fix up and send these to the magazines. The issues should be out with in a day or so.”  
“Goodie” Barry muttered.  
Four days pass and Barry was in his lab working on one of the recent cases when he hears someone clear their throat.   
He looks up to see his Captain standing there.  
“Captain what is it”.  
He walks over and places something in front of him. Barry struggles to keep his face blank. It was the Men’s Playhouse most resent Issue. Where the S and M scene was front cover. Barry looks up at the man with a raised eyebrow.   
“Reason you are showing me this. Really did not need to know my boss was subscribed to a sex shop magazine.”  
David twitched “care to explain why you are on ten different scene in a gay sex shop magazine.”  
“Not particularly no. But given you probably wont let this go and forget it ever happened until you have answers. I’ll put it simply. It was a favor for someone.”  
David was about to respond but a phone rang. Barry pulls out an unfamiliar looking cell phone and answers.”  
“Uncle what is it, You never call while I am at my job.”  
“Sebastian, So sorry to disturb your...roll with the common man. However I have a favor to ask.”  
Barry huffed in irritation.  
“What do you want this time.”  
“There is a large meet and greet party for all the major business men there in Central City tonight and naturally I was invited however I unlike your dear aunt am checking holding in France at the moment. So you will have to go in my stead. It will be good training for you after all.”  
“Seriously you tell me this so last fucking minute. Is this fuck with Barry week or something. First im all but ordered to do that stupid photo-shoot which the only plus is she didn’t name the models involved. But you want me to do to a this stupid Party in your stead. There by risking way more then I should.”  
“Oh come now Sebastian. You are a Heir to two major companies. You should be proud not hide it from your common people friends and that man you chose to be adopted by. You are Bartholomew Sebastain Henry Smythe Allen. You are a Smythe besides they were bound to find out when We step down to retire and you take over. After all it will be quite major news.”  
Barry twitched and David who was only hearing Barry’s side of the conversation was a bit worried he was about to flip out on whomever he was speaking to.”  
“My name is Barry Allen, Uncle.”  
“You are a Smythe and my soul Heir you will do as your told! Oh and bring a date.”  
“What! NO! Where would I even find a date to this stupid thing?”  
“Oh I’m sure you’ll find a nice man to bring.”  
“W...what”  
“Well everyone knows my heir is gay, thanks to your deviancy in highschool.”  
“B...but no one here knows that, and I’d prefer to keep it that way”.  
“Not my problem. Do as your told Sebastian. It your duty as the heir to the Smythe legacy.”  
“Fine” Barry spat hung up and slammed his phone down in a fit of anger making David recoil.  
Seeing the man flinch Barry took a deep breath.  
“I apologize for losing my temper. Its been a difficult week.”  
“So what was that about?”  
Barry looks at him contemplatively.  
”If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself? Not even tell Joe or Rob.”  
”Of coarse anything you tell me will stay between us so long as its not against the law. Beside me and Rob split months ago.”  
“My uncle was invited to some stupid rich business man party here in Central and he can’t makes for reasons and is demanding I go in his stead and demanding I bring a date. A male date.”  
“Why a male?”  
“Because his Heir is gay and do to highschool most know the Heir is gay.”  
“And his heir cant go?”  
Barry sighs and give the man a pained look.  
“I am the heir. Hair to Smythe name both companies in fact.”  
“The modeling agency, thats way your in the magazine Smythe Global modeling did the photoshoot”.  
Barry nods waiting for everything to catch up to the man.  
“Wait then your gay?”  
“Gayer then a sparkling unicorn shiting out rainbows, yeah.”  
“But last I heard the Smythe Heir was named Sebastian.”  
“What all did you hear about me?”  
“You lived in Ohio, was a model and went to Dalton academy. But other then that nothing.”  
“Good lets keep it that way. I did my best to bury as much information of Sebastian Smythe as I could.”  
“Well how do you plan of finding a date?”  
“No idea tougher still given how many enemies my uncle has. If i’m going in his stead there is some big risk of his enemies trying to kidnap or kill me to get at him. I really much rather not risk anyone getting caught in the cross fire.”  
“Why would he want you to bring a date in the first place?”  
“Tradition. A Smythe never goes to a party without a date. Plus they will probably expect me to act like my old Sebastian Smythe self.”  
“And that is different then Barry Allen?”  
“Quite a bit actually. Sebastian was free to sleep with whomever he desired and even do a lot in his free time but was under rule of the Smythe family expectations. A list of requirements expected of a Smythe. They hate that I work here. They view is at the common people work. Not fitting for the Old money of the Smythe name. Every member of the Smythe family is a business man of renowned. Mother in the eyes of the Smythe family is the black sheep and out cast when she stated she would never take over the family business and wanted to be a stay at home. Where as do to my intellect, leadership skills and other attributes I’m the gem of the Smythe family. That opinion grew when I became the new owner of Star labs and how fast it is already rejoining its original ranking. Thanks to its soon to be reopening and hints at what inventions will be coming in the next year hitting the scene. My name of coarse has not been disclosed as the new owner yet. As I like my current peace. So already I’m the Smythe legacy in their eyes. They just want to fix my common person tastes.”  
“Well if you are in danger, it would make since if I go and act as your date.”  
Barry choked on saliva and looked at him in shock.  
“Not a good Idea, you never met Sebastian. Very very different in behavior. Though there is obviously a lot of cross over i’m still different when acting as the Smythe heir.”   
“how bad can it be?”  
“i’m very tactile both as Barry and as Sebastian however Sebastian is not shy. He is blunt, straight forward, flirty and sexual. He is a playboy with a rather sarcastic and aggressive attitude. Sebastian doesn’t shirk away, stutter, blush or back down. As his date, you’d have to put up with that. Meaning a lot of touching, kissing, flirting and painfully obvious innuendos. Not to mention the possessive behavior. Sebastian is every bit a Smythe. Smythes when ticked can be down right cruel with our words. We don’t like to lose and we love to show off our dates. You however are not actually into me and your my boss. You will most likely be stiff and uncomfortable and that will show. Which obviously is bad.”  
David rolled his eyes “I’m sure I can handle acting as your date Barry.”  
“Fine I obviously don’t have any other options, Uncle would be pissed if I brought some guy from a gay bar tonight. So if you think you can handle it then we will give it a shot. However if at any point you start feeling like you can’t handle it then tell me immediately and I shall find a way for us to leave early.”  
“Fine fine.”  
Barry sighs “You’ll need a suit. What is your Measurements?”  
David confused shrugs and Barry sighs. Pulls out a body tape measure making David give him an amused look.  
“I am the heir to a modeling agency, do you know how many times i’ve had to re measure a model for adjustments. Answer to many.”  
Barry shuts and locks the door to the lab.  
“Never thought I’d say this to my boss, in my life time. But Strip to your boxers.”  
David was starting to worry about just what he got himself into but obeyed.  
“Good now stand as straight as you can with your arm out like so”.  
Barry demonstrates and David copies quickly measuring and writing down measurements.  
“Ok you can dress” Barry states.  
He dials a number on his phone.  
“Hello Hummel’s fashions how can I help you.”  
“Kurt.”  
“Sebastian this is a surprise its be a few months since you last called.”  
“Wish it was a social Kurt believe me. But I need a Suit made stat for a guy I am bringing as a date to some business party my Uncle is forcing me to go to tonight.”  
“So rich and fine?”  
“You got it.”  
“measurements?”  
Barry relays the measurements.  
“Ok and you needed by tonight. I have one really close to those measurements I can just alter that one. Its actually from my most recent collection.”  
“Wonderful i’ll be by in three hours to pick it up.”  
“Are you taking the family jet?”  
“Obviously”.  
“I’ll have it ready and waiting.”  
“How much?”  
“On the house I know how much you hate these stupid parties.”  
“Your a life saver Kurt.”  
“You know it.”  
They hang up and David is staring at Barry.  
“What?”  
“Who was that?”  
“Kurt Hummel.”  
“As in Hummel Fashions?”  
“Yes”.  
“Your friends with him?”  
“Not at first I wasn’t, in fact we hated eachother. But yeah now I am.”  
“And why are you getting me a suit from the one of the top fashion designers in the country.”  
“You have be dressed to Smythe standards. I personally don’t care but Uncle with kill me if my date is not dressed Smythe proper.”  
“Your Uncle is kind of an ass hole.”  
Barry laughs “No shit. Bright side i’m the only heir. I can change shit later.”  
“Right wait, isn’t hummel stationed in new york?”  
“Private jet.”  
“You have one?”  
“Uncle keeps one in Central City airport for me. If I need to travel for a shoot of something or even take a vacation. He is sort of irritated that i’m to busy working here to go to France for vacation. Anyway on that note i’ll drop off the suit at your home after I get back with it before I go to Sebastian Smythe’s home, don’t ask long story. To get ready to go. I’ll then pick you up. Before you try asking, yes I actually do drive.”  
“Well then I’ll let you leave early today. Given the situation.”  
Barry nods and packs up. Before picking up the magazine and handing it David with a very Sebastian like smirk. Getting uncomfortably close he whispers in David‘s ear.  
“While I’m gone you best get into the proper mind space to deal with me tonight.” With that he was gone, leaving a very shell shocked Captain behind.  
Barry ran to New York as he also wanted to get a few things for tonight. When it was time he went to Kurts main Company building where Kurt greeted him.  
“Meerkat, Here is the suit. So who is the guy you roped into being your date, I thought your central city friends and family don’t know you as Sebastian.”  
“They don’t at least for now. I believe my aunt and Uncle are stepping down soon, At least thats what I feel like given the sudden insistence to my return to modeling and now this party. Unfortunately , My boss saw some of the ads I was modeling for and confronted me. Then uncle called and pulled the last minute ordering me to going his stead. My boss was right there, I explained the problem, he is a cop so given all my uncles enemies and as he is the only male in central who knows my little secret. He offered.”  
“Your boss....Is he hot?”  
Barry showed him a picture.  
“Damn he is your type.”  
“I know double edge sword that.”  
“Maybe he’ll fall for you?”  
“Which me?”  
“Both, they are still both you. You just haven’t found a way to be comfortable letting the two sides merge. You’ll get there.”  
“I hope your right because if i’m going to be running three businesses and having my face plastered all over the news and being the top CSI in the country. I’m going to need the sides to merge or I might go insane.”  
“I don’t doubt it. Had I know the stress you were being forced to train for and your past back in highschool I probably wouldn’t have hated you so much.”  
“Naw I was dick and I know it. Hell I hated me back then”.  
Kurt laughed at that.  
“Say hi to killer and the princess for me”.  
“Will do. Come visit for a social call sometime yeah?”  
“Sure thing. Just no dragging me on stage again.”  
“No promises”.  
Barry rolls his eyes and chuckled before leaving. Once out of sight, he races off arriving at David’s door.  
He knocks hesitantly and David opens the door.  
“Here you are.”  
“Thanks Barry.”  
“No I should be thanking you, your the one going through this nightmare to help me. So I owe you for it. I’ll be back in say an hour to pick you up.”  
“Understood see you soon.”  
Barry walks down the street until out of sight line and races to the mansion that was under Sebastian Smythe’s name. Quickly getting dress into his best suit, using a small amount of cologne and doing his hair. Before going to the garage and climbing into his star labs modified Lambo. Driving back to David’s who was saw him pull up and stepped outside. Barry gets out and opens the door for him. Closing it behind him. The drive to the party was silent. They pull up to the building and Barry steps out, once again opening the door for David. Before handing the keys to the attendant. He wraps and arm around David’s waist and the step up to the guard.  
“Smythe, and plus one.”  
The man checks and nods.  
“Ah Sebastian Smythe, Welcome, glad you could come.”  
Barry merely nods and leads David inside. There was already a large number of very rich and prominent business men and women at the party.  
“Ah Sebastian dear over here!”  
Barry groaned.  
“Aunt Janet I see you have already found the wine.”  
“Oh hush you, this is Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Industries.  
David could feel Barry tense and flinch though had he not had his arm around him. He would have missed it.  
Barry holds his free hand out.  
“Sebastian Smythe, Pleasure to meet meet you and this is my date for this lovely evening. Mr David Singh.”  
“Ah pleased to meet you...Sebastian. I apologize you look quite a bit like a friend of mine and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Singh. This is my date for the evening miss Felicity Smoke.”  
Another wince.  
“pleasure Miss Smoke.”  
He smiles awkwardly and nods.  
“Now then any idea why Dear Uncle decide to be in France instead?”  
Barry asked looking at Aunt Janet. She flinched visibly and drank her wine.  
“Well Sebastian, I know you are hesitant about the family businesses. But both me and your Uncle’s health is...turning fragile and we both decide we will be stepping down as our respective CEO’s and handing the reins to you. So We thought the party would be a good way to get you back into the proper mind set.”  
Barry grit his teeth and tighten his arm around David.   
“When?”  
“Next week is when we make the announcement. All the biggest news stations will be there.”  
“Lovely, the vultures descend.”  
“Oh Sebastian don’t be so dramatic. You’ll see this will be a good thing.”  
“Good for whom exactly.”  
“Why for you. You can quit that dreadful Common place job of yours, and live like a proper Smythe.”  
“I have no intention of quitting my so called Common place job Aunt Janet. Regardless of my position as CEO of the two family businesses.”  
“I don’t see why not, you should have quit ages ago. When you took over that other company you run. You don’t need such a job when you own and run a multi million dollar company. You’ll be running three. You don’t have any reason to keep that silly job.”  
Barry twitched as he tried not explode. Oliver pursed his lips. Clearly irritated by the woman. Felicity looked furious at her. David leans into Barry trying to ground him.   
“Have you ever thought that maybe I enjoy my job?”  
She scoffs “I don’t see how, You only got that job because you wanted to prove your murderer of a father wasn’t a murder.”  
“Which I did in fact prove his innocence.” Barry growled lowly.  
“yes yes, so the news said. But now there is no reason to stay.”  
“Couldn’t be because I do good there, that I help people.”  
“You can help people without it, its called charity.”  
“Well its not your call. I am not quitting my job.”  
“You’ll just over work yourself. I mean running three companies and doing the common place work.”  
“Say it Aunt Janet. I am a CSI. The best in the country a title I value more highly then heir to the Smythe legacy. As for difficulty you and uncle go on vacations three times a month and run both companies from home on your laptop. You only take photos when your bored. Then once a year you both go to each location for a check in which is a glorified vacation if I remember correctly. As you spend a week in each location even though the check is three hours for one day of that week. With ten major location each. It should take no more the maybe a month with the private jet. Yet you make it take three months. Though thats mostly why again.”  
“Because you are an amazing hair and found amazing ways to safely delegate task, improve worker relations and boost over all profit. You are the prodigy of the Smythe family after all.”  
“So if anyone can keep their job while running your two optimized companies. It would be the one who optimized said companies don’t you think.”  
The woman sighs and walks off.  
“God and people wonder why I was a dick in high school.”  
“I would have said playboy my self but.”  
Barry turns around in shock.  
“Cooper Anderson as I live and breath. What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I am the amazingly handsome plus one for that lovely lady over there.” He points to the CEO of Lush pharmaceuticals.  
“How did you get roped in with her?”  
“Did a commercial for her company ad. Turns out she was a fan of mine and invited me.”  
Barry chuckles “Well Cooper this is David my date for the evening and my friends Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoke.”  
“Wait isn’t David the name of your Boss.”  
Barry gives a very Sebastian like grin.  
“Is it” He teases and Coopers eyes widen.  
“Damn spicy that.”  
Barry laughs “what can I say, got lucky.”  
“I’ll say. So any planes on rejoining the Stage life.”  
“Ha only way that would happen is if though pack of loons find me.”  
Cooper laughs while the other three look confused.  
“Oh come on they weren’t that bad, I mean you were their flawless captain after all. I mean rocking the night life till late, getting laid whenever, yet still straight As, Captain of Lacrosse and the Warblers. All while being trained as Heir to the Smythe name. Like did you ever sleep.”  
“I’m fairly sure I was doing practice in my sleep” Barry joked making Cooper laugh.  
“You know they were asking Kurt and Blaine where you were.”   
“Lord spare me. No one needs that pack toons in Central we got enough crazy.”  
“Right so how depressed are you that you didn’t get cool powers from that night that flash guy.”  
Oliver tenses but Barry just laughs.  
“Dude you know I don’t do leather.”  
“Right at least not without.”  
Knowing what he was about to say Barry cut him off.  
“And i’m ending that statement their. As proud of that as I am, lord knows i’m not shy. But I don’t need my uncle bitching about gossip about me.  
“Right your hard ass Uncle. He is such a dick.”  
“Aunt Janet is not much better” Barry stated bitterly.  
“Im kind of surprised your being Social and not just making out with your date over here.”  
“Its a struggle trust me. But Uncle says if I fuck another date at one of these Business parties he gonna throw me through a window. I’m far to pretty to have that happen thank you very much.”   
David turned red at the images that flashed though his mind which Barry, Cooper, Oliver and Felicity noticed making them chuckle.  
“Bet the struggle pains you.”  
“Truly, you don’t sexual frustration until you have a man as sexy as him and not allow to ravish.”  
all three who were use to Shy sweet innocent Barry gawked at him. David stared in red faced shock.”  
“Well about what two three hours before you can take him home and to play.”  
“True true. No promises on making it that long. You know my level of restraint when there is something I want.”  
Cooper rolls his eyes.  
“You got to settle down sometime Bas. Find a man to keep. That will make you happy.”  
“In one weeks time that wont be possible.”  
“Huh why?”  
“They step down next week and name me by full name as the CEO.”  
Cooper winces.  
“Why does that mean you can’t find a man.” David asked.  
“Two words” Barry started.  
“Gold” Cooper continued.  
“Digger” Oliver finished.  
“Huh?”  
“Ill be the CEO of three companies as my full name will be announces for Star labs as well next week. I’m very wealthy. Most who with try and date me will only be in it for the money. So once its announced hook ups with be the best i’ll get. Unless I find someone I know loves me for me. all sides of me.”  
“You could let me arrange a marriage for you.” His aunt butted in as she walked up.  
“I rather jump in a volcano. I’m gay, not going to marry some gold digging hussy or stuck up bitch that you pick for me. Or stuck up dick if you actually respect that I don’t do women. The gold digging hussy goes for men too. All gold diggers are hussies.”  
“Facts.”  
“Now Seb i’d pick a male for you. Just make sure to adopt. But I would pick one with a strong upbringing. A nice proper man for you.”  
“I can pick that actual proper man for myself. Your tastes are to...horrendous.”  
“So un-trusting. How about Albert.”  
“God no that bastard is a horrible selfish bastard who drinks more then you do.”  
“And your tastes are better?”  
“Look no further then my current date. Strong in body and mind. Protective, caring, considerate, selfless, Courageous, down to earth and very attractive. Doubt anyone could do better that a guy like him.”  
She huffs “And what make you think he isn’t just after your money. I mean its all you really have. Your family Name and business since.”  
David growls as does Barry friends.  
“Sebastian as you call him. Is an amazing person. A kind, selfless, brave, smart, cunning, creative, hard working” David started.  
“Strong, considerate,driven.” Oliver added.  
“Sweet, playful, funny” Felicity stated  
“Talented, carful and protective.” Cooper finish.  
“He is so much more then a businessman and more then a family name. He is our Barry.”  
“And my Bas”.  
“I think I’ve stayed here long enough. I’m leaving. See you next week during the so called announcement.”  
“Good luck keeping your common place life once the world knows the truth Seb. In this world you can’t have one foot in both worlds. Learn your place and fall in line.”  
“I don’t need luck. I have my friends whom I trust with my life. Whether i’m rich or poor. I know they have my back. That they genuinely care about me. Can you say the same about yours Aunt Janet. At the end of the day, if you lost all your money and power. Would they even look in your direction? Hell would uncle. After all you are arranged because you were both rich. So tell me, if you lost it all would he still be with you? Would you him? I know my place Aunt Janet. Do you?”  
With that Barry, David and his friends left.   
“So your aunt is a bitch” Oliver stated.  
“I know they have always been like that. Anyway, David I apologize for that whole situation.”  
“Not your fault Barry.”  
“Later guys.”  
“Hey come to New york for a visit sometime yeah?”  
“Sure Cooper. Bye”  
“Hang in there Bar. You seem to have a lot of shit ahead of you. If you ever need an ally.”  
“I know Ollie, thanks.”  
He nods and they walk of. The attendant pulls up his car and passes him the keys. Barry opens the door from David before getting in himself. They drive in silents.   
Once at David Barry walks him to the door.  
“If I recall you said something about kissing being a thing.”  
Barry looks at the ground awkwardly.  
“Guess you can thank my temper with my aunt for preventing my flirty and sexual side from being seen so much.”  
“Barry”.  
Noticing his voice was closer Barry looks up only for David’s lips to capture his in a passionate kiss.  
He returns the kiss eagerly and before either realizing it David’s back was against the door pined by Barry’s body.   
Finally pulling way David smirks.  
“Would you like to continue this inside?”  
“God yes” Barry whispers huskily. David unlocks the door and once inside Barry was on him again. Kissing him deeply before lifting David making him wrap his legs around Barry’s waist.   
“Bed room?”  
“Down the hall second door on the left.”  
He replied between kisses. Barry tosses David on the bed and removes his clothes with practiced ease. Making David groan approvingly. Once bare he helps David out of his. Kissing every piece newly revealed skin. David gives a low moan of pleasure as Barry teases the skin of his inner thigh with his lips kissing up them. Before reaching into the nightstand and raising an eyebrow at the rather large bottle of lube he found. Which oddly seemed brand new.  
“I um...might have thought I’d be jacking off after the party from being basically teased for hours.”  
Barry chuckles and snaps it open. David spreads his leg and Barry coats his fingers. Taking David’s length into his mouth before massaging the ring of muscle gently before slipping in a finger. Slowly working the older man open. After getting to three finger he aim right for his prostate making the man cry out his name.  
“Fuck Barry please just fuck me already.”  
Barry chuckled and withdrew before coating his cock and lining up. He pulls David into a tender kiss as he pushes into his pliant body. Once fully seated Barry froze in place. Letting the man adjust. David bucks against him drawing a low husky moan from him. Barry starts an even pace and angles for David sweet spot. David meets his every thrust and suddenly cries out sharply as Barry’s body vibrates including the cock that was buried inside him.  
Barry does not slow or stop. As the Vibration random start and stop. Driving David crazy.  
“I...i’m going to.”  
“I know me too. Cum for me love.”  
Barry slams into his prostate while vibrated shoving David over the edge. He cums hard coating their stomachs in cum. The sudden tightening and spasm of David around his cock pushed Barry over with him. Filling the old male. Barry gently pulls out and quickly cleans them both before collapsing next to David.   
“So your the flash too?” David asked breathlessly.  
“Yeah”.  
“You really are over worked.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“So Barry will you be my boyfriend?”  
“I’d love to.”  
With that they fall asleep in eachothers arms, content, happy and sated.


End file.
